


Valentine's Blunder

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Dobby has strange ideas about what is appropriate for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and happy Valentine's Day. Here is my...admittedly sad...contribution to the day of love. Please, don't expect anything fantastic...you will be sorely disappointed.

Valentine’s Blunder

The room was covered in rose petals. The walls somehow had them plastered on, the floor was a carpet of delicate fragrance, and even the ceiling had petals on it. Draco wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but he was sure he didn’t like it. He definitely didn’t like the slightly slippery feeling of petals beneath his feet or the soft, smooth glide of them against his skin. And the smell was starting to make him nauseated. When his long-term partner walked into the room, he pounced on the chance to give the other man a piece of his mind.

“What the hell, Potter?”

Harry looked around at the floral explosion in shock and mild bemusement. As soon as he took a few steps into the room, petals started raining down from the ceiling, though it seemed there were no fewer petals attached to it than before they started falling.

“My guess, house-elf magic.”

“Kreacher wouldn’t have done this, and all of my elves know better.”

Harry gave Draco a small smirk and said one word, “Dobby.”

Draco groaned. Of course. That stupid elf was seriously touched in the head. He _would_ think that coating a room in rose petals was a great idea. Throwing a hand over his eyes, Draco tried to block out the disgusting display.

The raven-haired man walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be okay, Draco. We’ll just tell him to clear it all up. I for one don’t want to have to wade through petals to get at your sexy body.”

“You aren’t going to get to even look at it if this isn’t taken care of. I refuse to have sex with you in this room, or anywhere that has more than one rose-worth of petals in it. And even that is a concession, as I absolutely hate roses.”

Harry chuckled softly before calling for the offending house elf. “Dobby.”

Dobby happily popped into the room, bowing fervently to Harry. “What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter, sir?”

“Dobby, I need you to remove these petals from my room. While this was a very…nice…gesture, there are simply too many petals to enjoy the room.”

The light in Dobby’s eyes dimmed just a little. “Harry Potter, sir, doesn’t like the petals?”

It looked like Dobby was rapidly building up to a full sobbing fit and that was the last thing Harry needed to deal with right now. The mood was well and truly ruined already. A sobbing elf on top of that would likely mean he wasn’t getting laid anytime in the near future.

“I don’t mind some petals, Dobby, but…well…I can’t even see the bed under them. And Draco and I would really like to use the bed tonight. Could you please scale back the number of petals in here?”

Dobby sniffled a little but obediently snapped his fingers, removing the petals from the bed, walls, and ceiling. There were still copious amounts of petals on the floor, and many still falling around the room like rain, but the effect of the whole room was lessened considerably. As soon as most of the petals were done, Dobby disappeared. Harry felt a little bad for hurting the elf’s feelings, but it was necessary. There was no way he’d have been able to sleep in a room coated in roses.

“It’s better, Potter, but it still stinks. I’m not sleeping in here, let alone letting you ravish me here.”

Harry held back a massive sigh. He wasn’t surprised. He still didn’t want to spend any time in the room, either. “Your room?”

Draco looked around one last time. He usually preferred to sleep in Harry’s room, as it was warmer than his in the dungeons, but it just wasn’t happening this time. “I guess we’ll have to. Get your wand ready for warming charms.”

Smiling and wrapping his arms briefly around Draco, Harry answered, “Of course.”


End file.
